Madhouse
Madhouse is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon mega-collaboration created by Green and 10 other creators. It features difficult timings, many fakes, and requires skill in each and every gamemode. The level sticks to a gray-scale scheme. It also uses 1.9-styled backgrounds and blocks, and many spinning objects. However, it features 2.0 coins as well. Due to this, it is generally considered an Insane Demon but in some cases a Very Hard Demon. Gameplay * 0-5% (Constar): The level starts with a difficult timing based cube section with numerous fakes. * 6-13% (DeadPool17): Then, the player enters a similar cube section but in double speed. It goes into an auto cube section leading into the drop. * 14-22% (Geometry B3ar): Then, the music beat drops, and the player enters a triple speed dual mini wave segment, leading into a cube section with many timings and fakes. * 23-29% (Digitulized): Afterwards, the player enters a similar triple speed cube section. Then, the player enters a tight ship sequence, leading into a swing-copter section and a half speed wave segment that contains numerous tight spaces. * 30-39% (Green): Next, the player transitions into a triple speed cube section followed by an auto wave section and a difficult ship sequence with several jump orbs. Then there is a triple speed ball segment with some tricky timings, followed by a relatively simple cube section. * 40-45% (GooglyBear): Afterwards, the player enters a difficult ship sequence with a jump orb, followed by a fast-paced ball segment with some tricky timings. It then enters a difficult UFO segment with numerous gravity portals. * 46-56% (Marzj): '''Then, there is a half speed tricky cube section, followed by a tricky dual mini wave segment. It then has a tricky ball section, followed by a half speed Necropolis-styled cube part. Then there is a tricky ship sequence that features tight spaces, leading into Nakase's part. * '''57-66% (Nakase): Next, the player transitions into a half speed wave segment that features fake spikes everywhere. It then has a rather tight ship part, followed by a timing-based ball part. It then has a mini UFO segment with several gravity portals. * 67-75% (KAoz): Afterwards, the player transitions into a ship sequence with tight sections and several purple jump orbs. Then, the player enters a very tricky dual cube section with timings and tricks, which will require memorization to pass. KAos's part ends with a tricky UFO segment with several gravity portals. * 76-86% (Herzilo): Then, the player enters a tricky ship sequence with several tight spaced and several synced gravity and speed portals later on. It then has a rather tight wave segment, followed by a timing-based ball segment. It then has a cube section with one timing jump and several blue jump orbs that need to be hit. The last blue jump orb in this part is hidden. * 87-100% (RNatos): Then, the player enters a moderately tight ship sequence, leading into an auto cube section and a UFO segment with several gravity portals. The next ship sequence is tighter with a gravity portal, followed by a double speed tight wave segment. It goes mini where the player avoids several spikes, and then there is a tricky timing-based cube section, and then the level ends. It shows the word "GG", as well as the names of all the creators. Fails * Riot crashed at 95%. * Green also crashed at 95%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 96%. Trivia * This level was not featured but rather being rated. * The original level was uploaded by Constar, but it was verified with a secret way. * Green nerfed the original level to verify it. * The level was made in 1.9 and was later added coins in 2.0 Update. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Levels with user coinsCategory:2.0 levelsCategory:Levels with user coinsCategory:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels